Samantha Fair
NAME: Samantha Fair SPECIES: Irrelevant Human RACE: Irrelevant Caucasian GENDER: Irrelevant Female AGE: 17 S.P.E.C.I.A.L. (40 POINTS TO DISTRIBUTE): S:3 P:8 E:3 C:8 I:7 A:7 L:4 FACTION/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: Vault 99 (clubs, cliques, or closed groups are strictly prohibited). SEGMENT IN FACTION/GROUP: Irrelevant Classes and positions are strictly prohibited. Everyone is of equal standing. Overseer is replaced with a nine-person Committee which cycles members regularly and is only used in emergencies. WEAPON PREFERENCE: Irrelevant Weapons of any kind are prohibited. AUGMENTATIONS: None. SKILLS: Nothing noteworthy. BIRTH PLACE: Vault 99 OCCUPATION: Nothing stable. Every Vault 99 citizen has the right to enter any career they choose regardless of education or training, but must be productive to keep the position. Samantha has been a hair stylist, manicurist, seamstress, engineer, and many other occupations, but most of all she is a student and a learner. HISTORY OF CHARACTER: Samantha Fair, like most other Vault dwellers, was born and raised underground in a technologically advanced facility. Vault 99 was believed to be founded upon safety, security, equality, and comfort. But in reality, Vault 99’s purpose was far more wicked. Those selected for Vault 99 were chosen due to their extremely sensitive temperaments and views. When first introduced, they were instructed to deal with any insult or negativity "with extreme prejudice”. Still new to the Vault, most people just brushed off the instructions, thinking that no trouble will ever arise in a happy bunch. But over time, the mood began to sour. After years of infighting, a Committee arose and began a campaign of censorship and punishment against anything deemed “hurtful”, no matter how small. Within twenty years, nearly 1,000 insults and words were banned and 80% of their entertainment was purged due to it being “offensive”. Growing up, Samantha saw nothing wrong with their way of life. She embraced it actually, because she never felt afraid or hurt or offended in all her life. But as she grows older and begins hanging out with delinquent youth, her perspective begins to change ever so slightly… FAMILY: Leroy Fair (father), Gloria Fair (mother), other grandparents, great grandparents, uncles, aunts, cousins, etc. PERSONALITY: Being very aware of other people’s feelings, Samantha has become adept at adopting “masks” depending on who she speaks to, as to not offend anyone. As a result she tends to speak rather slowly, thinking each word over. Overall she is hushed, thoughtful, generally friendly, and a bit curious although she doesn’t snoop. It offends too many people. HAIR/FACIAL HAIR: Long blonde hair, curled into a prim and proper style. EYES: Blue. SKIN FEATURES: Pale (living underground will do that to you). BODY TYPE/HEIGHT: Can be considered “heavy” by some. While not obese, she is above average weight. Average height. CLOTHING/ARMOUR: When she isn’t wearing her standard Vault 99 jumpsuit, she likes wearing non-exposing dresses, blue ones being her favorite. JEWELRY/ACCESSORIES: Simple rings, wristlets, and necklaces made of cheap metal. LIKES: Conversation, soft music, fresh fruit, “foreign” radio DISLIKES: Gruff or rude people, insults, history FEARS: Being humiliated in public AMBITIONS: To have a happy life, have a family, and maybe see what the outside world is like some day. REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: A modest life is fulfilling to her. Category:Characters